The present disclosure, for example, relates to home security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to providing systems and methods for tracking a location of a user.
Home security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with an user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Home security and automation systems may allow users to track a location of a device and/or a user carrying the device. Such geo-location information, however, is not always readily available. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing techniques for tracking a location of a user, especially a child, associated with the home security and/or automation system. Typically, parents may not be continuously aware of their child's location within or outside the home. However, parents may be limited in methods of tracking a location of their child. For example, a parent searching for his child in his home may be limited to calling the child's cellular phone, if the child has one, or using an intercom system in the home. The latter method may be limiting, however, in instances where the child may not be able to hear the intercom, or may be located outside the home. These methods of tracking a location of the child within the home may therefore be incomplete and inefficient. It may therefore be desirable to provide a method by which users may be located both within and outside of the home, with particularity.